Linha Do tempo
by Maga Marguerite
Summary: Quando a filha de Marguerite e Roxton, vai parar no Platô e o neto de Challenger vem salva-lá, só duas pessoas podem ajuda-la. Essa é Linha do Tempo, da mesma criadora que A Lenda de Uma Grande Paixão
1. Capítulo I

**LINHA DO TEMPO**

Estavam todos na casa da árvore, uma tarde agradável, uma brisa suave e Marguerite implicando com Malone, Roxton limpando as armas, Veronica desenhando e Challenger no laboratório. E Finn estava na aldeia Zanga, á algum tempo ela tinha arrumado um bom motivo para viver lá. Tudo parecia normal. Porém todos viram um clarão e ouviram um barulho, vinha de uma pequena gruta perto da casa da árvore. Roxton pegou sua arma e seguido de Veronica desceu até a gruta, em seguida Marguerite e Malone desceram. Challenger foi o último.

Ao chegarem na gruta, viram uma moça, que vestia uma calça jeans, uma camiseta social igual à de Marguerite, até a cor era a mesma, lilás, as botas também pretas iguais a de Marguerite, cabelos negros e lisos um pouco para baixo dos ombros, olhos azul esverdeados, com a pele clara e seu rosto era familiar. Todos se espantaram, mas pensaram que era uma amiga de Finn que havia encontrado um portal, para ir até o Platô.

Challenger tomou a frente do grupo, ao vê-lo a menina correu e o abraço.

-- Oh meu Deus!! Professor Challenger. Disse ela.

E logo após isso, abraço todos os membros do grupo. Quando terminou, Marguerite disparou a primeira pergunta:

-- Quem é você?

-- Ora mã.........Ora Marguerite, mas é claro vocês ainda não me conhecem eu sou Elizabeth Ro...... Elizabeth mas todos me chamam de Lisa!!! Disse a garota.

-- Mas como você nos conhece? Perguntou intrigado Malone.

-- Eu sou estudante de arqueologia, eu estudo com seu neto Challenger e nossa eu sei tudo sobre vocês, pois eu sempre gostei de saber sobre dinossauros, plantas extintas e claro o potencial geológico do solo. Bom agora eu entendo........ Disse Lisa.

-- Entende o que? Disse Challenger.

-- Professor, quando você chegou dessa expedição, negou a existência desse lugar. Claro que na Sociedade Cientifica Inglesa, você ficou como posso dizer........desacreditado, porém todos desconfiaram e por um motivo misteriosos e senhor continuou na Sociedade e da aulas na faculdade mais respeitável da Inglaterra a qual eu e seu neto estudamos. Explicou Lisa.

-- Então nós encontramos a saída do Platô?-- Pergunta Marguerite —E onde fica? Vai demorar para acharmos? Quando achamos? Quem acha?

-- Calma Senhorita Krux! Não posso falar nada que mude a história. Disse Lisa.

-- Eu.......não vou disser nada sobre o ?????? Challenger se perguntava.

--Professor sei que ainda esta confuso, porém agora eu entendo porque fez isso! Esclarece Lisa.

-- E por quê? Pergunta Challenger.

-- Até acharem a saída o senhor descobrirá por si próprio. Diz Lisa, com um ar sereno.

-- Bom, então vamos para casa? Quero ouvir como seremos recebidos na velha e querida Londres! Diz Roxton.

-- Sua fama continuará a mesma Lord John Roxton, porém aumentará incrivelmente! Diz a garota.

Roxton sorriu, e Lisa olhou para Veronica.

-- Veronica você fica bem melhor assim, do que com aqueles vestidos, que diga-se de passagem são um saco colocá-los, mas Marguerite adora!

-- Até eu vou para Londres! Pergunta Veronica.

-- Sim! -- Diz Lisa—E não se preocupe logo saberá noticias sobre sua mãe, pois infelizmente sabe o que aconteceu com seu pai.

-- Sim, sei. Disse Veronica com um ar triste.

-- Então vamos! Disse Malone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na casa da árvore.

-- Então nos conte tudo que puder da nossa viagem de volta para Londres? Perguntou Malone.

-- Não conte sobre meus pais! Falou Veronica.

-- Ora garotinha, me conte eu vou ficar rica? Perguntou Marguerite.

-- Eu vou levar alguma cabeça de t-rex para Londres? Roxton perguntou.

-- Calma todos. --Disse Challenger—Ela já disse que não pode falar muito para não alterar a história. Vivam suas vidas! Esbravejou Challenger.

-- Bom mas umas historinhas eu posso adiantar! Falou Lisa com um ar de travessa.

-- Não. --Disse Challenger.—Não pode contar nada, isso implicaria em mudar o curso da história! Explicou Challenger.

-- Está certo, como sempre professor. --Disse Lisa.-- Mas professor preciso de um favor seu.

-- Pode pedir, tenho a sensação que você é uma das minhas melhores alunas! Exclamou Challenger, com certa alegria.

-- Modéstia a parte eu e seu neto somos realmente os melhores da turma. E é para ele esse favor. Paul esta dedicando sua vida em descobrir o Platô e devolver seu prestígio. Ele tem empenhado toda sua força, sua juventude esta indo embora e ele nem esta sentido, ele só pensa nesse maldito Platô e se esquece de olhar em volta! Desabafou Lisa.

A frase "esse maldito Platô" soou muito familiar para todos os moradores da casa. Mas acharam só uma coincidência. E Challenger respondeu:

-- Você se importa mesmo com meu neto.........

-- Claro que não! Eu só, só, só estou pensando no futuro da arqueologia, pois seu neto tem um grande talento e seu neto tem um grande talento. Nossa professora nos levou num sítio arqueológico, no sul da Inglaterra, numa cidadezinha, nosso grupo foi o único que achou um esqueleto, porque o Paul parecia saber exatamente onde estava, e eu escavei com cinzel e martelo, porque uma coisa temos que admitir, pelo Paul nos usaríamos pé-de-cabra e dinamite! Exclamou Lisa.

Todos riram e Malone completou.

-- Você até parece Marguerite falando!

Lisa ficou vermelha e disse:

-- Malone eu realmente me interesso pela história de Marguerite, quando Paul transformou a vida de Challenger em monografia, eu transformei a vida de Marguerite! Disse Lisa.

-- Ora então tenho uma fã? Perguntou Marguerite se explodindo de orgulho.

-- Claro que tem! Você é a responsável de todos no Platô, uma mulher de coragem, fina uma verdadeira laid inglesa. Falou Lisa.

Todos estavam rindo e conversando. Os dias foram passando. Lisa conheceu Finn. Mas o encontro das duas foi muito breve, pois Finn voltou rapidamente para a aldeia Zanga. Completava uma semana que Lisa estava perdida no Platô. E todos estavam se empenhando em um único motivo "Mandar Lisa de volta". Como Marguerite simpatizou-se pela garota e misteriosamente Lisa despertou nela e em Roxton um sentimento diferente, era como se os dois quisessem protegê-la, cuidar dela. Já escurecia e Lisa sentou-se na varanda e começou a olhar para o céu, Marguerite se aproximou e disse:

-- Pensando nele?

Lisa olhou, e respondeu com muita doçura:

-- Em quem?

-- Ora no neto de Challenger, Paul né? De cinco palavras uma é o nome dele e se não for é relacionado á ele.

-- Paul, só tem olhos, ouvidos, pensamentos para este maldito Platô.

-- Pareço até ouvir eu mesma falar.

-- E para completar tem uma sirigaita que da encima dele, ele até ta dando bola pra ela. Disse Lisa.

-- Aposto que ele esta morrendo de saudades de você. Eu sei que sem você ele não é nada. Rebateu Marguerite, nunca tinha tratado ninguém assim.

-- Que nada aquela lá, já deve ter dado um jeito de me substituir. Disse Lisa.

-- Posso interromper? --Perguntou Roxton.-- O jantar esta pronto.

-- Vamos querida, levante este ânimo, Veronica faz um assado........ Disse Marguerite.

Roxton se espantou, Marguerite se importando com outra pessoa.

-- Pode ir, eu estou sem fome. Disse Lisa sem ânimo.

Roxton se sentou, e disse:

-- Vamos Lisa, se você não for agora, Malone acaba com o assado em um minuto. Disse John.

-- Viu querida, vamos. Disse Marguerite.

Lisa abriu um sorriso abraçou Roxton e Marguerite e disse:

-- Obrigada de verdade!

Eles se levantaram, e quando iam entrando viram um clarão na mesma gruta que Lisa estava quando chegou.

To Be Continued...............


	2. Capítulo II

**LINHA DO TEMPO**

Autora: Maga

_Comentários:_

**Jess: **Mana viu, como prometi uma nova fic espero que goste. Não esqueça da review.

**Claudinha: **Oh mãe, é tão bom receber sua review, vc foi à primeira, espero que goste. E continue mandando review. Você é uma mãe maravilhosa, aliais nossa família é maravilhosa! E modéstia à parte você tem duas filhas lindas!!!

**Rafinha:** Com certeza vou continuar escrevendo, e com leitoras igual a você nós escritoras escrevemos mais ainda. Adorei receber review sua, continue mandando.

**Cris:** Oi amiga, tem muitas respostas para você neste capítulo, continue lendo e estou ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo da sua fic.

**Nay:** Valeu por me ajudar, espero ansiosa o próximo capitulo de DUAT, é muito com, meu lord e seu medjai lutando contra o deserto numa missão heróica é tudo! Valeu mais uma vez!

**Rosa:** Tia MARAVILHOSA, jamais esqueceria de você, espero que dessa vez tenha melhorado minha ortografia, estou me esforçando.

**Nessa:** Olá amiga! Espero que goste do segundo capítulo; adivinhe quem aparece???????

**Aline**: Valeu pelas suas sugestões estão todas anotadas, você ainda vai ver mais momentos maternais de Marguerite, e o perigo deles saber quem é Lisa é sua existência!

**Ana Maria:** Desleixada, lá no final eu te ensino a deixar review, aproveite bem o segundo episódio. E deixe review.

**Marie:** Minha irmã querida!!!! Sumida, espero sua nova fic também e quero te desejar um Feliz 2005! Li sua mensagem no site, e você foi uma das principais responsáveis por eu voltar!! ( Se não a principal) Sempre deu a maior força, desde os tempos da brilhantina (claro que queríamos ser a Olívia, porém gostaríamos de ter o John, não o Travolta e sim O John Roxton, hehehe)

**Nathália:** Valeu pela ajuda, mas por ser minha prima mais velha, não fez nada a mais que sua obrigação...................brincadeirinha! Valeu pela ajuda, e no final eu ensino a deixar a review, deixe uma viu! Beijitos.

**_No ultimo capítulo._**

Lisa estava sentada na varanda, com Roxton e Marguerite quando virão um clarão vindo da mesma gruta que encontraram Lisa.

**LINHA DO TEMPO.**

Todos correram até a gruta, ao chegar lá encontraram um rapaz, que vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul de botões, uma bota, tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos castanhos claro. Era um rapaz muito bonito, apresentável. Lisa correu e parou em frente a ele.

-- Paul? Perguntou ela.

Ele abraçou-a bem forte e depois a soltou meio sem graça.

-- Lisa, você está bem? Perguntou ele.

Lisa ria, ria e de repente parou.

-- Paul, tenho uma supressa.-- Lisa ficou do seu lado, estendeu os braços mostrando os seus "novos" amigos—Este é o Malone, Veronica, Marguerite, Roxton e seu avô Challenger!!

Paul ficou pasmo, não acreditava em que seus olhos via, ele rio, abraçou Lisa, a levantou e rodou pelo ar. Então a colocou no chão e correu abraçar seu avô.

-- Oh meu Deus! Vô, como está diferente......... Disse Paul, dando uma gargalhada acompanhado por todos.

Challenger coçou a cabeça e disse:

-- Uma coisa eu não entendo, eu não tenho filhos?

-- Bom, dois dias antes de o senhor vir ao Platô, minha avó tentou lhe dizer algo, mas como estava muito ocupado, ela não consegui falar nada.......... Disse Paul.

-- Isso é verdade, mas o que ela queria me dizer? Perguntou Challenger.

-- A amiga dela tinha um filho já "grandinho" de 15 anos, e o pai desse menino tinha já falecido. Esta amiga estava muito doente e como ela sempre ficava muito sozinha, porque o senhor sempre esteve muito ocupado, ela convidou esta amiga e seu filho para ficarem com ela, para que ela pudesse cuidar dessa sua amiga. Dois anos depois esta amiga morre, e bem.................. Jessie, cuida de meu pai. Bom como o senhor demora voltar, ela se torna sua mãe. E ele começa a chamá-la como tal, assim você se torna seu pai. Quando volta já tem um filho bem grandinho, ainda bem que você volta meses antes do casamento de meu pai. --Explicou Paul— Dois anos depois que vocês voltam para Londres, eu nasci.

-- Bom então só nos resta ir................... para a casa, a comida vai esfriar.........é......é....meu neto ..............vamos comigo! Disse ele com um grande orgulho.

-- Claro. Disse Paul.

Lisa o segurou pelo braço e disse baixo:

-- Não conte nada do futuro, um deslize e eu posso não existir, e principalmente não podemos mudar a história, sabe as conseqüências. E nada de falar sobre a saída do Platô, você sabe que antes deles descobrirem isso tem muita coisa para acontecer!! Advertiu Lisa.

-- Fique tranqüila! Disse Paul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-- Como você chegou até aqui? Perguntou Malone a Paul.

-- Bom eu comecei a procurar a Lisa, e o último lugar que ela esteve foi numa pequena gruta. Quando eu estava andando cai num buraco e vim parar aqui! Disse Paul.

-- Um buraco perto da estatua? Perguntou Lisa.

-- Sim, você também caiu nele? Perguntou Paul.

-- Você acha que eu ia ser idiota? Eu cai no buraco atrás da estatua. Quando dei a volta para desviar do buraco da frente! Disse Lisa, lembrando o jeito de Marguerite falar.

-- Desculpe senhora perfeita! --Disse Paul com um ar sarcástico—E você descobriu de quem era aquela estatua?

Lisa se interessou pelo assunto e logo respondeu:

-- O mais estranho de tudo é que aquela estatua é grega das Górgonas e tem aquelas escrituras no pé da estatua onde a luz bate no escudo de Athena e é refletida no pé estatua das tecelãs do destino bem no meio, onde há a escritura o engraçado é Athena na mesma gruta que a Górgonas, sim porque as Górgonas teciam o destino dos homens e o que fosse tecido por elas nem mesmo Zeus poderia desfazer.............

Quando Lisa foi interrompida por Marguerite.

-- Vamos mudar de assunto?! Lisa parabéns você foi muito esperta, desviou do primeiro buraco. Pena que não viu o segundo, mas Paul você disse que estava procurando Lisa, por quê?

--Bom porque............ –Paul ficou vermelho.

--Aposto que esta tudo de pernas por ar, e você deve ter danificado alguma coisa, acertei? Disse Lisa.

-- Quase, tenho uma surpresa para você. --Disse Paul, Lisa ficou ansiosa, Paul pegou um objeto embrulhado num pedaço de tecido vermelho, desembrulhou, era um lindo colar celta. – É seu.

Paul colocou no pescoço de Lisa.

-- Obrigada. Disse ela meio desajeitada—Uma estrela celta, minha favorita. Todos ficaram em silencio quando Veronica disse:

-- Que bonito Lisa.

Lisa apenas sorriu e Challenger disse:

-- Então Paul, por que quis fazer arqueologia?

-- Para tentar provar a existência.............. Paul ficou calado e Lisa completou.

-- A existência do Platô. Eu já contei para seu avô, que você só pensa nisto, nesse "Maldito Platô" e agora você pensa em duas coisas, O Maldito Platô e A Rainha Voodoo! Disse Lisa ironicamente.

-- Que implicância com a Diana. Ela é uma pessoa legal. Disse Paul só para ver Lisa ter um ataque.

-- Legal então fazer voodoo é legal, claro ela não quis o meu pedaço no sítio, alias por que você já não aproveitou que eu "sumi" e chamou ela pra fazer dupla com você. Disse Lisa furiosa.

-- Porque você é a única que consegue me fazer usar o martelinho e o cinzel, que tem cuidados com os ossos e a única que sabe ler em línguas antigas. Disse Paul bem calmo.

Lisa apenas olhou e Roxton interveio:

-- Essa discussão ta parecendo familiar! Todos gargalharam e Paul disse.

-- Agora sei porque seu pai reclamava da sua mãe! Afinal a Senhorita Mar............—Lisa chutou a canela de Paul e disse:

-- A senhora minha mãe vai saber disso quando voltarmos!!! Todos riram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte..........

-- Vamos Paul vamos te ensinar a caçar. Disse Roxton e Malone.

Veronica ia saindo e chamou Lisa e Marguerite.

-- Vamos garotas até a aldeia Zanga, estou com saudades da Finn!

-- Vamos. Respondeu Marguerite.

-- Eu vou ficar, vou com Challenger até a gruta achar o caminho de volta! Disse Lisa.

-- Eu procuro isso há três anos, espero que tenha sorte! Disse Marguerite e por incrível que pareça sem seu ar irônico, todos se assuntaram, mas ninguém ousou falar nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na gruta............

--Challenger, a gruta não é essa, mas de algum modo viemos para esta gruta. Disse Lisa.

-- Como sabe que não é essa? Perguntou o cientista.

-- Simples, as escrituras e figura nas paredes, a estátua. Nas paredes da "minha gruta" estava escrito "Na linha do tempo irás entrar, mas dela só sairá se........." Bem embaixo da estatua da Górgonas e é onde a luz reflete do escudo de Athena para este lugar ai acaba. Aqui tem a imagem de........Artêmis........... e a luz se reflete na ponta de sua flecha batendo nessa pedra e aqui está escrito "se seu desejo se realizar, e a história não mudar" Disse Lisa que parou, estava assustada.

-- Você me lembra Marguerite, lendo nessas línguas antigas. --Disse Challenger, que completou—Oh meu Deus, você é filha..........

-- Sim de Marguerite e Roxton, mas eles não podem saber se não eu não vou existir. Sabe se minha mãe souber, ela e meu pai......... Por favor Challenger! Suplicou Lisa.

-- Pode ficar tranqüila, eu nunca direi isso á ninguém. Agora entre nós você gosta do meu neto, correto?

--Bom...............

Quando Lisa iria responder apareceu um clarão.

**TO BE CONTINUED.................**

**Notas:**

As informações sobre as Górgonas, as Deusas Athena e Artêmis, foram retiradas da fic da Nay "Entre deuses e dinossauros", que é maravilhosa assim como DUAT, não deixem de ler.

Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submite Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)


	3. Capítulo III

**LINHA DO TEMPO**

_**Autora: Maga**_

**_Comentários:_**

**Claudinha: **Oi mãe querida! Um novo capítulo para você se deliciar lendo. Espero que goste.

**Jess: **Mana nossa família é linda mesmo! Faço votos que a Claudinha arrume um pai para nós a la John Roxton, claro se for o próprio eu nunca reclamaria dos castigos e adoraria ter umas conversas pai e filha com ele. (risos)

**Rafinha: **Pronto Rafinha você descobrirá agora o que era aquele clarão!

**Kakau: **Tava sentindo sua falta aqui na minha fic, espero que continue mandando review, e que goste do 3º capitulo.

**Nirce: **Olá é bom ver que está gostando da minha fic. O terceiro capitulo está muito revelador.

**Cris: **Amiga sua fic é qd eu estou amando e recomendo á todos para lerem. Obrigada pela review.

**Aline: **Guria se o John e a Marguerite descobrirem a Lisa eles podem adiar (ou adiantar) o nascimento dela, ou podem se odiar e não casarem, podem chegar em Londres e acabar tudo, ela não pode de nenhuma maneira mudar a história, e no próximo capítulo você descobrirá porque.

**Rosa: **Tia Maravilhosa! Estou esperando sua review!!! (risos) Sei como é ocupada e por isso eu te perdôo! (Brincadeirinha)

**Marie: **Minha irmã queridérrima!!!!!!!! Você sabe como é importante pra mim, e tenho muito que te agradecer porque você é a principal pessoa que queria o site devolta e ele voltou, agora fala para todo mundo acessar! Espero que seja como o outro que tenha 600 visitas semanais.

_No capítulo anterior:_

Lisa estava com Challenger na gruta achando uma maneira de voltar para seu tempo, quando Challenger descobriu que Lisa era filha de Roxton e Marguerite, e perguntara dos sentimentos da moça por seu neto um clarão aconteceu.

**_LINHA DO TEMPO_**

Uma mulher com roupas negras, extremamente justas e decotadas, uma maquiagem pesada apareceu.

-- Quem é você? Perguntou Challenger.

-- Ora professor eu sou........

-- Diana. --Disse Lisa irritada.—O que faz aqui?

-- Eu cai e vim parar aqui. Onde esta meu Paul. Disse Diana com um ar de superioridade.

-- Seu? Eu acho que o Paul não sabe dessa parte! Disse Lisa desafiando Diana.

-- Bom se Challenger esta aqui, então seu pai e sua mãe e seus padrinhos Veronica e Malone.................

--Diana, cala a boca. Se eles ouvirem eu não vou nascer e isso seria..............

-- Ótimo, assim Paul iria parar de falar "A Lisa sabe isso, a Lisa faz assim, a Lisa pra cá a Lisa pra lá". Eu vou contar agora. Disse Diana que corria quando foi parada por um golpe na cabeça e era de Veronica.

Lisa estava assustada e disse:

-- Você ouviu alguma coisa?

-- Sim, tudo, mas não se preocupe eu nunca contarei nada a eles e pelo que ouvi sou sua madrinha. Disse Veronica.

-- É você é minha madrinha. Disse Lisa sorrindo aliviado.

-- Isso significa que sou sua segunda mãe e vou te proteger como tal, quem diria eu madrinha da filha de ................

--Madrinha de quem Veronica? Perguntou Marguerite.

-- De ninguém Marguerite. Respondeu Veronica séria.

-- Quem é essa? Perguntou Marguerite.

-- É uma louca Marguerite, tudo que ela falar é mentira ela.............. Disparou Lisa quando John interrompeu:

-- Calma! Uma coisa de cada vez.

-- Diana? Disse Paul.

-- Essa é que é a rainha voodoo? Perguntou Ned.

--Ela mesma! E Malone me ajude levá-la para casa. Disse Veronica, que piscou para Lisa e disse:-- Não se preocupe, ela ficara dormindo um bom tempo, confie em mim!

Lisa apenas sorriu, todos iam para a casa, Paul e Lisa era os últimos, quando Paul percebeu que Lisa estava, pálida e pasma ele esperou o grupo se distanciar e perguntou:

-- Tudo bem Lisa?

Ela começou a chorar e respondeu:

-- Ela disse que vai contar tudo! Se ela fizer isso meus pais não vão mais se casarem e eu não vou nascer, quando voltar para casa você não se lembrará de mim porque eu não vou nascer.

Paul abraçou Lisa, abraçou forte, transmitia segurança e ela começou a se acalmar e Paul falava em seu ouvido:

-- Eu to aqui, nada de mal vai te acontecer, eu não vou deixar ela falar nada eu prometo.

Lisa se acalmou e Roxton viu aquilo ao longe, sentiu um ciúme diferente, não era como o que sentia pela Marguerite, era como se quisesse protegê-la, Marguerite também olhou aquela cena e disse:

-- Queria ajudá-la mas parece que ela tem um segredo, maior que os meus, mas é um segredo que sua vida depende dele. Você me entende? Perguntava a herdeira para o caçador.

-- É como se ela pertencesse a nós, é frágil e ao mesmo tempo forte, é ingênua porém inteligente e é..............Falava Roxton

--Isso como se ela fosse uma criança que precisasse de nós para protegê-la. Marguerite ficou quieta, via Lisa se aproximar. Challenger chamou Paul ele foi para frente e Lisa ficou no meio de Marguerite e Roxton.

-- Por que está chorando? Perguntou Marguerite, Parando e olhando para Lisa, que a abraço e caiu no choro.

-- O que ouve, você se machucou? Ele disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu? Perguntou Roxton, mostrando grande preocupação e pela primeira vez Marguerite não sentia ciúme, muito menos vontade de matar Lisa, achava até bonito o jeito que Roxton se importava com Lisa.

-- Ele não fez nada, mas me prometam, vocês dois, que tudo,tudo que a Diana dizer, vocês não vão acreditar! Disse Lisa aos prantos.

-- Prometo. Disseram Roxton e Marguerite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na casa da árvore................

-- Vamos colocar ela na sua cama Veronica? Perguntou Malone.

-- Lógico que não se quiser é o sofá e olhe lá! Disse Veronica irritada.

Lisa sorriu para ela, ela abraçou Lisa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era quase meio – dia e Lisa estava em baixo da casa da árvore com uma corda, tentava passar a corda por um dos galhos para fazer um balanço. Marguerite observava a menina, e John chegou:

-- O que esta fazendo Lisa? Perguntou ele.

-- Pa................... Quer dizer Roxton, eu estou tentando passar a corda por aquele galho para fazer um balanço.

-- Eu faço! Disse Roxton todo feliz.

Ele subiu numa escada de bambus e amarrou a corda bem firme. Foi até a floresta e arrumou um pedaço de madeira para Lisa balançar. Marguerite olhava tudo aquilo, e se admirava com Roxton estava se desdobrando para fazer Lisa feliz, e Marguerite por incrível que pareça não sentia ciúme, pelo contrário estava feliz com toda aquela demonstração de afeto.

Estava tudo pronto, Lisa sentou no balanço e começou a se balançar levemente, saiu, deu um abraço em Roxton e agradeceu, depois voltou a se sentar e balançar, Marguerite deu a volta na árvore e começou a balançar Lisa, Roxton observava aquilo com espanto, mas em seu peito havia um sentimento diferente, era uma alegria, emoção, carinho, e algo mais. As palavras não podiam descrever o que o caçador sentia naquele momento e diante daquela cena.

Malone chegou com Paul. Verônica e Challenger também desceram, ninguém consegui acreditar em o que seus olhos viam, Marguerite empurrando Lisa no balanço, Lisa estava tão feliz que esquecerá totalmente sua idade e estava feliz como uma criança. Marguerite se portava como uma mãe, aquela cena era estranha para todos, e John zelava para que ninguém interrompesse aquele momento. Finn vinha da aldeia Zanga, ela coçou seus olhos, balançou a cabeça, e não acreditava Marguerite estava lá, sem armadura, sendo uma mulher normal. Roxton olhou para Finn e balançou a cabeça negativamente, para que ela não falasse nada.

Elas ficaram ali um bom tempo, até que Marguerite percebeu a presença de todos, parou o balanço, Lisa desceu e as duas falaram juntas:

-- O que foi?

Todos riram, elas olharam uma para a cara da outra como se não entendesse. Todos voltaram para sua rotina, Roxton foi cortar lenha, Challenger e Verônica subiram, Finn foi procurar umas coisas suas para levar para aldeia Zanga. Malone foi ajudar Roxton. Marguerite voltou a lavar suas blusas. Lisa voltou a se sentar no balanço e Paul se aproximou:

-- Você está melhor Lisa?

-- Estou, to começando a me sentir em casa, meu pai fez um balanço igual ao do meu jardim.

Lisa se balançava suavemente, deu um doce sorriso, e Paul a admirava. Porém seu sorriso de menina deu lugar a expressão séria da mulher, quando Paul tocou no nome de Diana.

-- Como vai ser Lisa, quando Diana acordar? Você sabe que ela te odeia, se não fosse Veronica você estaria perdida!

-- Não precisa me lembrar disso Paul. Como eu vou fazer não sei, porém minha madrinha prometeu me ajudar. E agora fale baixo porque minha mãe esta bem ali.

-- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado................eu.........................eu não quero nenhum mal a você!

-- Claro que não, você precisa dos meus cuidados.............................(Lisa ficou meio sem graça e desconversou), se não acabaria com qualquer fóssil, por você nos iríamos ter explodido a entrada da gruta, responsável por pararmos aqui!

-- Você também não da um desconto, eu não sei ler línguas antigas, se soubesse saberia que era só virar aquela pedra ao contrario. Aliais eu estava para te perguntar isso, como consegue ler em todas aquelas línguas antigas?

-- As lapideis, as cavernas, tudo tem tipo uma linguagem universal "Aqui jais a doce Mariana, que se foi deixando a vida e as dividas". Sei lá, é como se os símbolos tomassem formas em minha mente, como um giz escrevendo em um quadro negro. É estranho.

Paul, apenas se sorriu, Lisa parou o balanço e foi na direção de Paul, ele se aproximou dela, quando estavam próximos Veronica chama:

-- Lisa, Paul, subam o jantar esta na mesa!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte

Diana acordou, estava sozinha na sala, quando se levantou ouviu um zum zum zum na cozinha, dirigiu-se até lá. Estavam todos tomando café da manhã quando Diana chega.

_TO BE CONTINUED................_

**Notas:**

Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submite Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)

Para quem quer um site super legal, com resenhas, fotos, testes e papéis de paredes sobre o mundo 


	4. Capítulo IV

**LINHA DO TEMPO**

_**Autora: Maga**_

**Comentários:**

**Claudinha:** oi mãe, espero que goste do próximo capitulo é muito revelador!

**Cris:** Que ótimo que tem fic nova eu adoro suas fic Cris, são d.

**Di Roxton:** Amiga que bom que gostou, vc vai amar o capitulo 4!

**Kakau:** Que bom q voltou ler minhas fic. Espero que goste do próximo cap.

**Rafinha:** se está empolgada, vc vai adorar este capitulo!

**Nessa:** vc não perdeu nada, a Diana não é parente de ninguém, embora confesse que para cria-la me inspirei (se aquilo se pode se chamar inspiração) na Danielle Voodoo!

**Aline:** Este capitulo esta muito revelador, tenho as mesmas duvidas sobre como será quando John e Marguerite descobrirem sua filha? Bom vamos ver se isso acontece agora!

**Marie:** oi sumida to esperando sua fic! To com saudades! Bjks

**Jess:** irmão desnaturada! Cadê minha review!!! Lol. Bjks.

_No capítulo anterior_

O dia passou e Diana acordou, estava sozinha na sala, quando se levantou ouviu uma zum zum zum na cozinha, dirigiu-se até lá. Estavam todos tomando café da manhã quando Diana chega.

**LINHA TEMPO**

Estava lá Diana parada na porta. Todos olham para ela, em quanto caminha em direção a Marguerite e a Roxton e diz:

-- Bom dia! Então vocês são................

Quando ela iria escancarar para todos a verdade Paul a interrompe.

-- Vejo que acordou! Como passou? Esta melhor?

Lisa estava tremendo de medo, mas o medo foi substituído pela raiva de ver Paul dando em cima de Diana.

-- Quer café? Pergunta Veronica derramando o bule em Diana. Que gritou:

-- Sua louca! Maluca! Desvairada! Incompetente! Você está querendo que eu fique quieta para que ninguém saiba que Lisa é fi......................

Paul interrompe Diana a puxando para o elevador, para que possam ir para longe da casa da árvore conversar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na selva...............

-- Você está louca? Quer acabar com a Lisa?Por que? Perguntava Paul irritado.

-- Eu quero! Qual o problema dos pais dela saberem quem é ela? Pergunta Diana irritada ao ver que Paul se preocupava com Lisa.

-- Porque se eles souberem a verdade, nunca irão se casar e Lisa não vai existir.Você sabe muito bem como é a mãe dela, só por orgulho nunca se casaria com Roxton quando chegassem em Londres – Paul explica para Diana, eles ficam quietos por um tempo, quando Paul diz—O que quer para não falar nada?

-- Eu quero você! Você namora comigo, me trata bem e eu não digo nadinha. Disse Diana se esfregando em Paul.

Paul não gostava dela, amava Lisa mas para proteger sua amada, aceitou. Porém Diana impôs uma condição:

-- Você não pode falar nada desse acordo com a Lisa.

Paul aceita e eles voltam para a casa da árvore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na casa da árvore.................

Diana chega de braço dado com Paul, se agarrando em seu pescoço e Paul apenas aturava com uma cara de contrariado.

-- O que é isso? Perguntou Lisa, e as lagrimas teimavam em descer.

-- Isso é o obvio! Eu e MEU Paul nos acertamos e estamos juntos!! Disse Diana.

Lisa correu para o elevador e desceu. Veronica desaprovava tudo com seu olhar, Roxton estava irritado e Marguerite disse:

-- Seu imbecil! –Todos olharam espantados—Como você troca uma pessoa maravilhosa como Lisa, por uma..........uma...............uma...........sirigaita, desclassificada, burra, feia, como essa daí.

-- Morda sua língua, senhorita Krux! Disse Diana a Marguerite.

-- Escuta aqui suazinha, morda a língua você! Esbravejou Marguerite, descendo atrás de Lisa.

--Paul, Malone e Veronica venha até aqui. Disse Roxton chamando todos para o quarto.

-- Espera aqui. Falou Paul para Diana, ela resmungou um pouco mas obedeceu.

--Por que Paul? Perguntou Roxton.

--Porque Lisa tem um segredo do qual depende sua vida e Diana sabe, para ela ficar quieta ela me fez ficar com ela e não contar nada a Lisa, só que eu não gosto dela e depois disso a desprezo!Disse Paul.

-- Mas que segredo é esse? Perguntou Malone.

-- Eu sei! –Disse Veronica—Eu vou explicar isso à ela Paul, pode deixar!

E Veronica sai correndo, desceu e caminhava até onde Lisa e Marguerite estava, era um pequeno riacho, uns dez minutos da casa da árvore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No riacho....................

-- Não chora! Dizia Marguerite para Lisa enxugando suas lágrimas.

-- Ele é uma besta, idiota, eu.....eu.....gosto tanto dele! Confessou Lisa.

Marguerite abraçou Lisa quando Veronica chegou.

--Lisa enxugue essas lágrimas—Disse Veronica brava, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso—Eu descobri tudo, Paul esta fazendo isso para te proteger, ou melhor para você poder existir!

-- Eu desconfiava, mas mesmo assim a idéia de ver ele com aquela uma me machuca. Disse Lisa aos prantos.

-- Olhe uma vez apareceu aqui, nesse Platô uma rainha voodoo, mas de verdade, ela vez um boneco do Roxton e o controlo e fez magias para todo mundo mesmo, eu fiquei possessa. Veronica se contar isso para ele eu te mato. Bom ele não queria, na verdade até queria, se envolver com ela. Eu não aceitei, mas ele não teve "culpa". E não foi por nenhum motivo nobre. Agora o Paul, esta com ela por um motivo nobre, para te proteger! Dizia Marguerite.

Lisa se acalmou e elas voltaram para casa da árvore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na casa da árvore.....................

-- Olha o almoço!!!!!!!! Gritou Veronica.

Todos correram para a mesa e quando Diana iria se sentar, Veronica disse:

-- Esse é meu lugar sai daí!

-- E esse é o meu.... levanta. Disse Marguerite quando Diana foi para a outra cadeira.

-- Lisa senta aqui do meu lado. Disse Marguerite.

-- Paul sente do Lado de seu avô. Disse Challenger.

Paul e Lisa ficaram um do lado do outro e Diana foi obrigada a comer do lado de fora. Ela ficou possessa.

-- Lisa me conte da estátua que tinha na gruta! Disse Challenger, e Lisa deu um grito:

--É isso!

--É isso, isso o que? Perguntou Roxton.

-- Vamos todos para a gruta!! --Disse Lisa, quando iam saindo, Diana ia ficando—Paul traga ela, vamos para casa!

**TO BE CONTINUED........................................**

**_Notas:_**

Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito **"Submite Review"** e do lado um botão escrito "**GO**", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok?

_Ps: Não se esqueçam de acessar o blog é **omundoperdido . zip. net**_


	5. V Capítulo Último

**LINHA DO TEMPO**

**_Autora: Maga_**

**Di:** Amarre-se na cadeira, pois este último capitulo esta emocionante!

**Marie:** Irmã queridérrima! Olhe o que vai acontecer com Diana é surpresa e vc vai descobri isto agora!

**Claudinha:** Oi mãe linda! Também espero que a Diana caia num buraco bem fundo com a passagem só de ida, mas vc vai ver o q vai acontecer com ela!

**Jess:** Maninha q bom q voltou! Estava mortinha de saudades!

**Nessa:** Parceira! Nunca esqueceria de ti! Amiga está com as malas prontas?

**Rafinha:** Aqui é igual novela das oito para na melhor parte! Lol. Agora vc lê o último capitulo com mais emoção!

**Cris:** Linda, sua bagagem já está feita né? Vamos viajar de primeira classe!

**Aline:** Aproveite o último capítulo de linha do tempo!

**Nay:** muitíssimo obrigada pelas informações cedida de "Entre Deuses e Dinossauros" e todos devem ler DUAT

_**No ultimo capítulo**_

Diana faz chantagem a Paul para ele ficar com ela. Lisa parecia saber o caminho para casa.

**LINHA DO TEMPO – Ultimo Capítulo!**

_Na gruta..._

-Olhe, a estatua ficava no lugar dessa pedra e na parede ta escrito "Na linha do tempo irás entrar, mas dela só sairá se...". Olhe a pedra no mesmo lugar dessa pedra, aqui ta escrito "se seu desejo se realizar, e a história não mudar". Ou seja... Dissia Lisa.

-Quem realizou seu desejo, e não mudou a história é só atravessar a parede. Disse Paul. Olharam para parede e eles viram suas imagens refletidas.

- Diana, você realizou seu desejo que era ficar com Paul e não mudou a história! Disse Lisa.

É Diana você pode atravessar! Disse Paul.

- Eu não vou, não sem antes dizer par Marguerite e Roxton...

Paul empurrou Diana na parede ela sumiu. E Paul pegou na mão de Lisa e disse:

- Agora é nossa vez!

- Não espere-Disse Marguerite terminado de ler as escrituras da parede—"Porém se na história mexer ou seu desejo não realizar perdido vai...vai..." droga não consigo ler!

- "Porém se na história mexer ou seu desejo não realizar, perdido na linha do tempo vai ficar!" Disse Lisa.

- Muito bem! Disse Marguerite.

Roxton não entendia mas estava extremamente orgulhoso.

- Paul, se não tivermos realizado nosso desejo ou tivermos mudado a história... Falou Lisa e Challenger respondeu:

- A história vocês não mudaram, mas por que vieram pra c�? Quando você caiu em que pensava Lisa?

- Bom eu estava andando, resmungava porque o Paul para variar estava falando desse maldito Platô, ai eu pensava se...- Lisa sorriu- se ele conhecesse Challenger quando morava no Platô iria entender por que ele nunca contou nada! Ai eu vim parar aqui!

- E você Paul? Perguntou Malone.

- Eu estava preocupado com Lisa e queria saber onde ela estava, queria saber se estava bem, na verdade queria encontr�-la e lhe falar o que conclui!

- Seu desejo se realizará se você falar o que queria para ela! Disse Marguerite.

- Fala logo Paul. Falou Veronica com uma curiosidade que não era dela.

- Eu ira te falar...o quanto...o quanto eu me preocupo com você, estava cansado de tentar viver a vida do meu avô, agora iria me dedicar a faculdade e principalmente percebi o quanto você é importante para mim e o quanto eu ...eu...eu te...amo! Disse ele bem envergonhado.

Paul beijou Lisa e todos riram.

- Minha menininha! Disse John todos olharam para ele, e ele completou—Ela era uma menina quando veio para cá.

Lisa e Paul se despediram de todos e Lisa foi até Marguerite e Roxton:

- Marguerite eu sempre te admirei, e...por um grande acaso do destino eu tenho muito orgulho em ter o nome de sua filha...então não é porque você já conheceu uma Elizabeth que não colocará mais este nome em sua filha...

- Eu colocarei seu nome em minha filha em homenagem a você. Afinal quem mais me transformaria em monografia? Disse Marguerite enxugando as teimosas lagrimas.

- Lord John Roxton, você é uma lenda é um enorme prazer ter te conhecido agora, e ter presenciando algumas aventuras sua...

Roxton apenas sorriu e abarcou Lisa. Paul disse:

- Está na hora! Ele deu a mão para Lisa e eles atravessaram a parede.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Voltando ao sítio._

- Nossa que viagem Paul! Exclamou Lisa.

- Precisamos ir tão longe para eu perceber o quanto você era importante para mim! Disse Paul.

- Vamos para casa—Falou Lisa.

Na porta do sítio estava Marguerite e John prontos para abraçarem sua filha. Challenger para ver seu neto e Malone e Veronica para abraçarem sua afilhada, com o pequeno Ned Jr. Do seu lado.

- Mamãe, papai vocês não sabem onde tivemos! Disse Lisa..

- Nos sabemos Elizabeth... Você acha que eu não vi os olhos do seu pai, e o jeito heróico dele em você. Disse Marguerite.

- E o jeitinho da sua mãe... de falar "Este Maldito Platô". falou Roxton.

- Realmente isso você herdou da sua mãe! Exclamou Malone rindo.

- O fato de ler em línguas antigas também ajudou! Falou Veronica.

- Tudo bem! Disse Lisa e todos riram.

- Agora entendi vô porque aquele é um paraíso intocado! Disse Paul.

- Não esqueça da sua promessa! Disse Lisa.

- Não irei esquecer! Disse Paul.

- Mas e Diana? Perguntou Lisa.

- Não veio. Disse Veronica.

- Ela iria mudar a história e não teve seu desejo realizado de verdade. Disse Malone.

- Do que estão falando? Perguntou o Pequeno Ned Jr.

Todos riram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No Platô..._

- Será que voltaremos a vê-los? Perguntou Ned.

- Só no futuro...só no futuro. Respondeu Veronica.

Challenger, Veronica e Malone estavam indo para casa e Marguerite e Roxton ficaram na gruta. Marguerite disse:

- Será que a veremos no futuro?

- Tenho certeza que Lisa era mais para nós do que aparentava. Disse John.

- Ela era minha fã. Disse Marguerite enxugando uma lagrima que teimava em descer.

- Acho que não era só isso. Disse John, dando um suave beijo em Marguerite e levando para casa.

**THE END...**

Notas:

Muito obrigada á todos que leram esta fic, espero que tenham gostado, essa foi mais curtinha que A Lenda de Uma Grande Paixão, porém foi escrita com a mesma dedicação. E para todos, não fiquem triste porque acabou, eu já tenho uma fic. nova . Onde estaremos no Platô!

Bom até breve.

**Maga**

Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submite Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)


End file.
